orderofrequiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankhana
“Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.” --Ambassador Verlaan Overview Now sworn to wear only her own visage until she again takes the title of Darth, Ankhana's quiet and subtle smile is apparent only to those who know her. She makes no secret of her willingness to assist where needed, and has tentatively claimed a few allies within the Order. Loyal to those who win her trust, she would choose death over betrayal. A talented sorcerer who is equally skilled as a healer, she is beyond competent as a researcher of law and precedent. Rather than rely upon force, she is an advocate of elegant solutions which require more forethought and pre-planning than straight forward brute strength. Several years ago she came into her own after an arduous apprenticeship to Darth Tyshalle of the Death Legion. She does not speak of her elevation to the position of Darth within the Legion or the Sith Order, and in fact this is one of the things which will cast a true shadow upon her mien. Starting anew as an Acolyte of the Order of Requiem is something she accepts without question, though any who truly know her understand that this acquiescence hides a quiet hunger. Now as an Apprentice, she quietly seeks opportunities to increase her influence and thus enhance that of her master and the Order in general. Most of the time, Ankhana appears inscrutable and difficult to move to great emotion. However, she is quite passionate about the people and causes she chooses to champion. Although she can hold her own in martial conflicts and duels, her strategic mind is superior to her tactical ability; this imbalance is one that she works steadily to eliminate. Early Years Born on Korriban to a Sith Lord who took a fancy to a diplomat and brooked no argument to the contrary, Ankhana was swiftly turned over to her father to raise when it became clear that her mother would have no time and even less desire for the infant. Undaunted, her father was more than pleased to take the child away from what he saw as a pit of vipers, raising the girl himself while serving on a number of planets and across postings. While serving as envoy to House Ulgo on Alderaan, Ankhana became the playmate and companion of a girl her own age in House Panteer. For several years during this particular posting, all was well and Ankhana seemed inclined to follow in her father’s footsteps as a diplomat and advocate of interplanetary law. However, against his fondest hopes and in spite of his own lack of ability entirely, his daughter displayed an unfortunate strength in the Force and was soon forced to return with his daughter to the Academy on Korriban. The Sith Academy As her mother was a particularly hated Sith Lord of considerable power within the academy, Ankhana’s temperate nature was sorely tested. Instead of protecting her daughter, her mother sought to break her and prove the weakness of her father’s influence. At every opportunity the girl was sent on trials theoretically far beyond her ability, but rather than crumble and perish Ankhana completed every single one. While she did not always succeed with ease on her first attempt or even meet every victory condition, the fact that she persistently continued forward marked her amongst her peers as someone who would not easily be dissuaded. Even when she would fail, she would find ways to turn those supposed-fatal events into outcomes of learning and triumph. It was during her time at the Academy that she seemed to withdraw into herself; in truth, this survival mechanism was carefully constructed to give her every advantage as she learned to track and observe foes and allies alike. = Category:Character